Computer Pals
by NearHyyun
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi meet online through a chat room and then make things more exclusive by talking one on ey learn so much about each other through typing and Kuroko develops a crush. Akashi proposes Kuroko to move in as friends. Will Akashi love Kuroko back and will their love blossom over the course of being room mates?


Akashi = RedDevil

Kuroko = Kuro38

* * *

Kuroko was busily typing away on his laptop while laying on the king sized bed in the room. The light from the screen was illuminating the whole room and it flashed brightly every few seconds when he got a new reply in the chat room. Bleep, his speakers made a sound once he got a reply but he turned it off later in the evening in case his parents would hear it at midnight. He had been talking to the user called 'RedDevil' through an online public chat room at first but things escalated and they realised they were close in age. Soon after a few talking sessions they decided to make things more private by making their own private chat room and sharing very deep and meaningful conversations with each other. Kuroko's username was Kuro38 on the site since it was partly his name and his favourite number. He quickly punched out a reply once he saw his screen flash again. As soon as he finished his sentence his screen flashed again from his online friend.

RedDevil: So what were you up to today? I had to work overtime but so glad I have cash to buy this new basketball jumper after work.

Kuro38: Just boring things at university. I didn't want to go but my parents forced me to today. Want to show me a photo of the jumper?

RedDevil: Sure, let me put it on and send you a photo.

Kuroko waited for a few minutes for his companion to send the image so he got up to get a drink of water, stepping quietly through the hall and grabbed his glass and glugged it down. It was refreshing. He stealthily made his way back to his bedroom without waking his parents in the room next to his. His laptop was flashing again, meaning he replied.

RedDevil: Do you like it? Is it not that big?

He wore a white jumper with blue stripes on the side and a black v-neck. This was one of the first times Kuroko saw his figure. He was pale and slim with red hair and firey red eyes. He wasn't sure if he dyed his hair to match his eye colour but it did suit him.

Kuro38: Oh wow. I didn't know you looked like that. How about you show me the back of it?

His friend sent him another photo of his jumper but from the backside. It had a black 02 number on it but Kuroko wasn't looking at that. He noticed he had a scar on the back of his left arm and was wondering how it got there. But if his friend mentioned it he would want to know.

Kuro38: Wow. Looks really great on you. Where are you going to wear it?

RedDevil: Not sure. Maybe to a basketball game or to the movies. Maybe on the date this weekend...

Kuro38: Date? With whom? What movie?

Even though they had just met, Kuroko was becoming oddly attached. He'd only started using the online service two weeks ago but he couldn't shake this attraction for his online friend. Kuroko was always bisexual and his friend was attractive and compassionate which made him want him all to himself.

RedDevil: Aren't you asking a bit too much? You don't even know if we live in the same country yet. Haha. I met a girl off this mobile app and we are going on a movie date. She probably wants something romantic. Yuck. Those movies seem so fake and the guy always gets the girl.

Kuroko began typing back about apologising but then the rest of his friend's reply popped up.

RedDevil: I hardly ever get the girl. I did have a girlfriend once but it seemed so off to me. My parents keep pestering for me to get a girlfriend and then get married soon but I'm doubting it all. I do like men, but I've never been with one before. I'm too afraid of what my parents will think.

Kuro38: I'm sorry for intruding on your private life but thanks for telling me. As for your issue, parents are old and fail to understand some things. Mine are like that and won't let me stay up at night, but you probably just have to do it if you want it to happen. Do you live alone?

RedDevil: Oh, wouldn't you like to know. ;) And yes I do live alone. I can afford to with my office job. It's not a big place but plenty for me. It even has a bathtub that can fit me.

Kuroko became flustered from his response. Maybe he should call it a night before he blurts out his crush. He decided against that, since chatting was super fun and he got to learn more about RedDevil.

Kuro38: I'd like to know what country you're in. I'm in Japan and it's 2:34am right now. What about you?

RedDevil: How about we each ask each a question. Also I live in Japan too.

They went at it for hours, asking basic questions about their favourite colours or numbers to height, hair colour and embarrassing memories.

Kuro38: It's all true. I really did fall out of that tree when I was 14. I just slipped off the branch and my jacket got caught on a stray branch so I was dangling there for a bit till one of my neighbours found me.

RedDevil: Oh man. I can't believe that happened to you and you're such a shortie.

Kuro38: Oi, I've grown okay. This was six years ago. We're 20 now. Puberty changes people.

RedDevil: *sigh* Yeah it does. I should go. It's getting late. Sorry. Talk tomorrow okay. :)

Kuro38: Goodnight. Hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow.

His friend left the chat room and Kuroko decided it was about time for bed. He wanted to comfort his friend and people don't type sigh unless they wanted attention but he left so suddenly. He couldn't focus all his time and attention to RedDevil since they both had their own personal lives but Kuroko felt like he needed to.

They talked more the following night and RedDevil seemed as normal as he had been before the sigh. It was past midnight and Kuroko decided to bring out some more personal topics and remember about what they talked about last night.

Kuro38: So you feeling better today/tonight?

RedDevil: Uh yeah. Just work related things on my mind.

Kuro38: Oh, I'm sorry. Do you maybe want to talk about something else.

RedDevil: I kinda do want to say something...

The paused for a while and then proceeded to write since Kuroko saw the "RedDevil is typing..." message right under the chat box. He waited in suspense for what he was going to say. It had to be pretty important for him to type for a long time. He was finally done and Kuroko heard the ding and a massive paragraph popped up on his end.

RedDevil: You know how I said how I had a girlfriend and it felt off to me? This was last night and I did some thinking and thought maybe I was bi, but if I was then would I have liked girls too? Being gay doesn't bother me but making male friends does. I don't want to make you feel weird, but I might end up liking you... yes like a crush. It will happen sometime and I don't want to lose friends. It did happen in high school for me but I tried to distance myself and hang out with girls. I used to be popular and that wasn't an issue since they all wanted to talk to me and hang out every lunch. It's partly why I moved out. In case I did get a boyfriend I didn't want to bring him over in case my parents found out and made me embarrassed. It's not like I am hiding myself, it's just that I haven't experienced how I could feel with a boyfriend so I'm scared if I don't like guys like that then what else might I be? It's too much for me to process on my mind.. We humans are made to love and if I don't like girls then I must like boys. But if it doesn't work out then what else is left for me. Sorry for dumping this on you but I hope you understand...

It took several minutes for Kuroko to read and re-read the message to understand what it meant. He was hesitant to write a reply back since he wanted to reveal his own feelings but wasn't sure if it was the right time. He began typing a reply back sympathising with his online male friend but what he was thinking wasn't being written down in the chat box. Kuroko thought he was done with his message and pressed enter but after reading it, he realised his mistake and started to fix it.

Kuro38: Thanks for trusting me by typing it all out but it is alright. I don't mind if things between us get more relationshipshy even though we are both guys. I do have a crush on you and it probably isn't over text but if I saw you I'd love to hug all your problems away. You probably don't even like me but if you at least like one other guy then it's all that matters.

Kuro38: Actually, ignore that.

RedDevil: So you like me huh? I don't hate you, but I think it is too early for me to know if I like you yet.

Kuro38: I seriously didn't mean to write that. Now I look like a fool. Just ignore it seriously.

RedDevil: I won't. It's really flattering that you have a crush on me... I just need things to be more physical. I don't really do online, it's more of a trust thing.

Kuro38: Do you think I'm not real.

RedDevil: Of course you're real, you're typing to me. It's just weird.

Kuro38: Then lets make it less weird. How about we talk on the phone?

RedDevil: I'd like that. Here's my number.

Kuro38: Got it. I'll call you in a sec.

Kuroko dialled in the number on his phone and walked outside to the backyard where his parents would be less likely to hear him. It was chilly outside due to the time but pleasing since it soothed his anxiety. He hit the dial button and heard the phone ring twice before the other end was picked up. "H-hello. Do I have the right number?"

"Maybe, is this Kuro38?" A low, honeyed and pleasing voice replied back.

"Yeah, it's me. So I assume this is RedDevil?" He nervously replied.

"So, why did you want my phone number is something wrong with your net?" the same soothing voice spoke back.

"I just wanted you to get more used to me. We are friends. I am real so you don't have to worry about me being fake or having an alter persona." Kuroko calmly replied, his wavering voice from his excitement by talking to his crush seeped through.

"Uh sure. I don't know what you really mean but I believe you. What's the time over there? It's about one... seventeen, no wait, eighteen in the morning for me on a Thursday."

Kuroko pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time on his phone. Surprisingly enough it was one twenty in the morning, but he set it earlier so he wouldn't be late for busses or trains in the morning. He returned his phone to his ear and relayed the information back to his friend. "It's the same time for me, wow that's certainly a coincidence."

"It sure is surprising. Another question; what's your real name? You can just say your first name, don't worry I won't stalk you. I'm Seijuro."

"I'm K- I mean Tetsu. Thanks for letting me call you. Is it possible to even have a bigger crush now?"

"Maybe, but we haven't even met yet but it is sweet. Makes me feel happy that guys do like me. So are you bisexual?"

"Yeah, always have been. I had a girlfriend called Momoi back in junior high but she moved to an all girls school so we had to break up. I did have crushes on a few of my basketball mates but never acted on it. I didn't want to break up the team."

"Fair enough, that sucks about the girl and the team mates but at least you told me about your crush. That's one less crush you have to hide, am I right ahaha." Nervous laughter was heard on the other end and it became partly awkward for Kuroko.

"Ah yeah. It's in the past and I've moved on. " The cool night air brushed along Kuroko's hair and it made him shiver. "I think it is better if we continue our conversation online. I'm freezing so I'll go back inside. "

"Oh, okay. Is it okay if I save your number? Don't worry, I'll text before I call you so I don't surprise you."

"It should be fine. Talk to you in a moment." The pressed the red button on his phone and put it back in his pocket. Kuroko walked quietly back to his room to his laptop to continue their conversation online.

* * *

Complications started to arise almost a week later since Kuroko wanted his own adult freedom but was still going to university. His parents thought against the idea of him moving out and living on his own while he could have a comfortable life here with his parents supporting him. Kuroko didn't want to be babied forever and decided against their judgement. He vented out his frustrations to his online pal RedDevil.

Kuro38: My parents won't let me move out. I've gotten the good grades and a scholarship in Literature but yet they don't trust me to live alone.

RedDevil: Well, maybe they are right? They are older and experienced.

Kuro38: True.. but how am I suppose to get experience when I can't do my own thing?

RedDevil: Well you don't have to live alone. You could always get a room mate.

Kuro38: Where would I find one of those?

RedDevil: Well, you have me. And you did confess your feelings to me a few nights ago.

Kuro38: I'm not sure about that... I still don't know where you live.

RedDevil: Sorry I've been secretive. I just didn't want to be labelled as a stalker or have you cause havoc at my place. I know you wouldn't do that but it's the internet, there are only a few nice people on here and you're one of them. If you want I can send you a map to ease you over.

Kuroko blushed at his response and smiled how Seijuro thought of himself as a nice person.

Kuro38: Yes please. Well we do live in the same country with the same time.

A photo of a map came through to his laptop and he noticed that his university was on the segment of map.

Kuro38: So you live near my university. That'll save me so much time for travel.

RedDevil: Oh, you go there? I swear I do not stalk you. Will me living nearby ease your parents mind? You don't have to live with a complete stranger and only take a maximum of ten minutes to get there.

Kuro38: I could pursuade them but ultimately it is my life. Give me a bit and I'll give you their answer.

Time passes by and Kuroko's parents didn't budge from their first decision.

Kuro38: They still said no. I'm still going to move out though.

RedDevil: Do you want me to pick up your stuff? I could come over. Don't worry I won't harm you. Just come by to pack your things and leave.

Kuro38: If you want, I don't want to trouble or make you tired.

RedDevil: Won't be any trouble. We'll be great room mates. Oh and call me Akashi if you're parents are around. It's a pretty common name so they won't find where we will go.

* * *

Akashi came around on a Friday morning when both his parents would be working and not home to see him off. Kuroko already packed a suitcase of clothing and a few boxes of books and other university study references. He saw a black car outside the of his home and went down to greet his friend.

"Hello Seijuro. My parents aren't home this morning. Both at work, don't worry. I wrote them a note and put it on the table. They can keep in contact with me while I can be independent."

"Oh. So running away. Hope they don't call the police on my butt." He put his hand up over his mouth and laughed. "Only kidding. You're an adult." he saw the boxes and a suitcase at the entrance of the house. "Is that all you need to take? Don't you want to take some memories with you?"

"Not really, it's their stuff. I just have clothes and my study notes. I'll help you load it into your car." Kuroko grabbed a box and Akashi opened up the boot. After several minutes it was all loaded up and Kuroko got into the front seat next to Akashi.

They were ready to go and Kuroko was nervous about his new living situation. "Are you still sure I can live with you?"

"I don't see why not." Akashi replied, still having his eyes on the road.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't see how you will. Why knows... maybe seeing each other and being physical with each other will make me love you. heh." he smirked a bit but Kuroko understood what he meant.

"I hope it does happen but I don't want to force my feelings on to you. If I do something then tell me and I'll fix my attitude."

"Just relax, we haven't even spent twenty minutes together and you're acting all nervous around me. I'm your friend first instead of your boss."

* * *

After a few days Kuroko got used to the living arrangements in his new place. He got his own room which was painted a light coffee colour with a single bed and a small desk. It was all he needed since he did come home and study and then have dinner with Akashi while they watched tv in the evening and then bed time. He didn't need to go back to the online chat room since he lived with his friend but he still felt that Akashi's life was still too secretive for him.

He decided that he wanted to know more about his friend so Kuroko stopped writing his study notes and bookmarked his literature text and walked down the hall to Akashi's room. He knocked three times and he replied with a "come in." Kuroko saw his friend laying on his bed, fiddling on his phone. "What's up Tetsu? Do you need me to do anything?" he was always so polite and well reserved.

"Not really, but I do want to know more about you."

"Sure thing, you can sit on the bed if you want or keep standing there." He placed his phone on the side table and patted the mattress for him to come over.

He took the request and sat on the corner of the bed at Akashi's feet. "Umm, so you said you worked, but where? Also what about your favourite food? I might cook for you on the weekend after I get this exam out of the way."

'I just work a normal office job for accounting. Just writing all day on the computer and visiting clients that need help with their books."

"Wow. I can't even believe we are the same age."

"Yeah, it's sometimes funny. But I guess my life was easy. My parents had connections and since I was interested in numbers my parents thought I would be a good accountant so they got me a tutor for after school. Don't worry, I pay for this place myself, but the car was a gift for getting my first job."

"Oh. You're so lucky to be born into money. I guess I'm kind of like you. I loved to read while I was younger and analysing books was a hobby of mine so now I am studying it." He nervously laughed. Not only was Akashi handsome, more successful and working, he also had his whole life together and lived in his own place from his own wage.

"Don't compare yourself to me. We're both different people in two different fields. Also, don't need to worry about dinner but honestly satay chicken with fried rice will be nice. If you need help to make it, don't be afraid to ask." he smiled and played with the creases in the bed sheet.

"I can't help it. We all want to be someone we aren't. Is it okay if I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, ask as many as you want."

"So, after living with me for a few days, do you feel any attraction to me?"

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Hmm. I'm not downplaying your feelings but I do like you but not sure yet if this is because I am comfortable with you or I want you as my partner."

Kuroko assumed the worse and tears started seeping out of his eyes. "Oh, so it means you don't want me?" He sniffled and wiped his tears away but they kept on coming. It greatly disturbed him since it was one of the first times he told his crush about his feelings and they didn't call him 'disgusting.' "I'll just go to my room..." He held one of his to his face and propped himself up from the bed with the other but Akashi caught him before he left.

"Come here you." He pulled Kuroko off his feet to right next to him and tightly hugged him. "Look, I might not like you as a partner now but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company. I don't want to lead you on at all but seeing you hurt just makes me want to grab you and hug you."

"I only want you to love me with genuine feelings." Kuroko whispered, his tears finally drying out.

"And I will one day. Just give me more time." He stroked his hair back and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "We should head to bed. it is getting late and I did have a long day."

Kuroko didn't want to trouble him anymore so he patted Akashi's arm and got out of bed and whispered goodnight before returning back into this room. He didn't feel like studying anymore so he cuddled his pillow and suckled till he passed out.

* * *

"H-hey huck, Akashi... Come here youuu." His speech was slurred and he was swaying in the hallway. He stood against the wall to regain his balance and chucked both hands around Akashi's neck. "I laaav youu."

"Err Kuroko, why are you drunk?" He was puzzled since it was the first time hearing and seeing his friend drunk.

"Just stoopid thangs. Low resulk, hick." He was waving his hands around from the back of Akashi's neck. It was true he got a low result because he didn't finish his studying since he was upset from last night. It wasn't a fail but it did drag his grade down.

"You need to lie down. Where's the alcohol?" Akashi asked sterny.

"Ova der." he slightly twisted his body and let his arm flop down near the ground.

"Okay, no more, I'm getting rid of it."

"No, no. I need more. Come.. Burp." He lightly dragged Akashi to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. "Come."

Akashi knew partly what was going to happen but he didn't want to take advantage of Kuroko. "Is this what you want?" he started to remove his tight tie from his neck.

"Come." Is all Kuroko would drunkenly say.

Akashi was hesitant but he sat on the bed next to Kuroko laying down. Kuroko's hands tugged on Akashi's white shirt and pulled himself up and kissed Akashi on the cheek. He did it again and moved his hands on top of his cheeks and kissed back. Akashi didn't resist at all and moaned to the touch. The kiss broke apart after minutes and Kuroko slid his hand up and down his partner's chest and then slid it under. The cool touch was well received from Akashi as he began to moan while Kuroko fondled his nipple. Since Kuroko was still drunk he leaned his head against the other's shoulder and breathed lightly on his neck which made Akashi shiver in pleasure. Akashi was enjoying the pleasure and didn't figure that Kuroko would have the balls to proceed his crush to anything further. He couldn't help but feel pleasured and felt his pants constrict. He moved one hand down slightly to unbutton it and out popped his member.

"Look what you've done." He panted and moaned from the pleasure into Kuroko's ear which also got his pants in a twist.

"I'll take good care of you, don't worry." Kuroko began moving downwards and grabbed his member, doing his best even if it was sloppy but it was so damn hot. Akashi couldn't help but moan every second through the experience.

The aftermath of the room smelt partly of alcohol and sweat. They both were too tired from playing around in bed for them to even think about showering off. It was all so enjoyable. The touching, the moaning even the sex.

Akashi rolled around to check the time on the alarm clock and it only said eight in the evening. It wasn't late enough to sleep but he just felt too exhausted and oddly relaxed to even get up. "Mmmm, I love you." he murmured, letting his voice vibrate through the pillow.

Kuroko was dozing off on the pillow next to Akashi since he was exhausted from pleasuring his friend. He rose a bit, opening his eyes when he heard Akashi mumble something but didn't understand what he said. "Huh, what did you say?"

"Nothing, just go back to sleep okay. I'll go make us some dinner." He sluggishly found a length relaxing top and discarded shirt and pants into the washing basket. "Why did I say that?" he still mumbled while making dinner. It did make sense in his head but he didn't want to give into his feelings. It felt too soon to feel something and he was cautious if this was all a big prank. But sadly not, the sex and the feeling he was left with made him feel relaxed and loving from Kuroko. He knew the answer, but did he have the courage to tell Kuroko that he loves him?

"Dinner's done. Want me to bring it to you" His red hair peeked through the half closed door as he pushed the door fully open with his hip and walked inside with a tray of food.

"Mhmm. How long was I out?" He propped himself up on two pillows in a seated position and stretched his arms as he yawned.

"Only about two hours but I woke up an hour ago. I made this for dinner and I ate by myself so I could let you sleep well enough. Don't forget to drink plenty of water. Hangovers aren't pretty."

"I know, I know. Not the first time I've drunk before." He took a massive sniff and enjoyed the aroma of the dish before him. It was a steak slice with a few roast potatoes and beans. Certainly did please him well enough for him to start chewing it down.

Akashi started fidgeting and clearing his throat a few times till he finally spoke. "So, I was thinking..." This got Kuroko's attention off the plate and onto Akashi. "You know how you have a crush on me right..." His eyes widened and he tipped his head a bit. "Just hear me out it's not bad, okay. Sooo, after your little drunk sexcapade, I've realised that this is what I enjoy. I enjoyed your company and being together and oh god... how you turn me on. You honestly please me in more ways than one and I haven't been back to that chat room since we've started living together. I enjoy seeing you in the morning and right when I come back from work and love us just eating dinner side by side and then chilling in front of the tv. It might be a simple life but I love spending so much time with you." He placed his hands on Kuroko's cheeks and lifted his head up. His warm lips lightly touched the others for a brief moment before he pulled away. "I guess what I really mean is that I love you Tetsu. Would you love to be my boyfriend?"

Kuroko blushed from hearing his first name. The soft wording and sweet voice made his heart melt and he enthusiastically yelled out "YES. I'd love to Seijuro."

"I'll treat you well, I promise. Finish up and we can watch a movie to relax." He ruffled his hair and Kuroko rushed to finish his meal to spend time with his new boyfriend.

He finished up and they grabbed a few blankets from the closet to relax on the couch and watched a simple tv movie till it was time for bed. "Come on, Tetsu, it's time for bed. You can sleep with me. That's what boyfriends do right?"

"Sleep together. I love the sound of that." Kuroko folded the blanket and placed in on the couch for later use. They both peacefully made it back to Akashi's room hand in hand to rest together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading my one shot. Remember to review, favourite and follow me for more stories :)

I plan on writing a part two early next year. Stay tuned.


End file.
